Taipan the Sand-RainWing
Taipan and coding belongs to Sunset! For the Realistic Hybrid contest Appearance From a distance Taipan looks like a normal RainWing, because he has the body of one, but he doesn't have the same long prehensile tail and his wings are smaller. He has curved RainWing horns and no spines going down his back. Taipan has a RainWing ruff that's a little smaller than a normal RainWing, but he has one. His scales are usually dark green with violet and dark blue accents. His eyes are like a SandWing's, but dark green instead of black. Taipan has a poison barb at the tip of his tail that he usually keeps curled around besides his back legs. Speaking of legs, he's missing one. He was born without it, but he doesn't care if anyone notices. Taipan doesn't have venom shooting fangs, but he's fine with that. Mostly cause he didn't know RainWings could shoot venom. Abilities Strengths: * He has a poisonous barbed tail. * He doesn't need much food. * He can camouflage pretty well. * He is quick with his tail. Weaknesses: * He's missing a leg, making him limp and slowing him down when he tries to run. * He doesn't have fire breath or venom spit. * He has warm scales, which at first doesn't seem so bad accept for when he tries to hide and it gives him away. * He needs a large amount of sun to be able to function properly. * His scales don't change unless he forces them to camouflage, which is slow and sometimes gives him migraines. * When he doesn't get enough sun he does reckless things, goes a little crazy, and sometimes, in extreme cases, sees things and starts talking to himself. Also, he killed somebody because of this, once. Personality Taipan is usually quiet and is often asleep. He doesn't care about much, and doesn't have any friends or dragons he cares about. Some dragons say he's insane, why else would he be okay with murder? But he isn't insane, he's just been so emotionally broken he hardly feels anything other than unbearable pain. He does have one droplet of something even remotely close to happiness, though. Pride. Pride in his work and he shows it off by wearing expensive jewelry, but he's smart enough to only wear one or two pieces at a time. The other thing Taipan expresses a lot is anger. Maybe annoyance, but it's mostly anger. He gets a lot of migraines, so that's another reason for him to be angry. Be careful not to make him angry, as he usually notes who to assassinate next, or he'll just stab you there and then. Don't be too hard on him, sometimes he breaks and starts crying. This is probably the only time you can show him empathy or pity, as any other time he would lash out. He has a warm heart, you just have to earn his affection. Taipan has depression and anxiety, mostly because of his family and the war's consequences on them. He doesn't call himself a dreamer, but a mind-reader can easily find out his wishes, because he imagines them. It is speculated that he may be suicidal, but it hasn't come to that. Yet. Backstory Taipan wasn't always the emotionally dead grump you see today. Many assume his annoyed personality os from lack of sun, but that's only partially the case. Asp was a strong SandWing that was in Burn's army for the war. He was respected and obeyed, and some compared his strength to Burn, who made him a general. But, Asp discovered a tunnel to a world he'd never seen before: the Rainforest Kingdom. Here is where he met his soulmate, a sarcastic and edgy RainWing, Lesula. Asp and Lesula eventually became mates and had two eggs, Taipan and Anaconda. Taipan, however, hatched prematurely, and had no leg. Asp returned to the Sand Kingdom, with his children and Lesula. Taipan and Anaconda were only two, but this memory would stay with them forever. But, Princess Burn was unhappy with this, and thought Anaconda and Taipan belonged in her collection. Lesula was able to hide Taipan and Anaconda, but Burn found her and slaughtered her. Asp begged for mercy, and Burn said she would allow one of his children to return to the Rainforest Kingdom if he killed the other. Asp looked to his children and thought for a moment. Taipan was a defect, with motionless scales, a missing leg, no spines, and eyes that Asp thought were cold and watchful. Anaconda, on the other talon, had beautiful scales that shifted between a shimmering rose-gold and deep midnight blue. Her eyes were a warm crystal blue and she was mostly RainWing besides the heat her scales gave off and she had no RainWing ruff. Asp chose to kill Taipan. Anaconda was sent back to the tunnels, while Taipan was thrust in front of Asp and pinned down by his own father. Taipan was able to shift to match the sand, and was quickly lost in the rolling dunes. Asp was punished, Taipan was sure, but nothing could solve the pain he felt about his father's decision. Taipan quickly learned how to steal, and when he was five how to kill. He made quite the profit stealing and murdering. Of course, he was only known by his code name; Basilisk. He now lives in misery in an unknown location of the Sand Kingdom. Relationships Asp He hates Asp the most out of any dragon in the world. Well, maybe Burn more, but he hates Asp on a personal level. Asp chose Anaconda over Taipan. Asp would have killed Taipan, if he had't escaped. Lesula Taipan misses his mother so much. He wishes Asp would have tried harder to protect her. Lesula was funny, and made Anaconda and Taipan laugh. Taipan imagines sitting by her side, as she sarcastically remarks something as the sun shines down on them, warming their scales. Anaconda Taipan loved Anaconda, but he wishes he was beautiful like her. Taipan is jealous of her, he wishes Asp loved him the way he loved Anaconda, but Taipan wishes he could see her again, he just doesn't remember where the tunnel is and doesn't want to be around all the beautiful RainWings again. Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Content (SunsettheRainwing) Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Disabled Characters Category:Mentally Unwell